GIR
|personality= Hyperactive, unintelligent, energetic, wild |friends= Minimoose, Pig |species = Robot |first = "The Nightmare Begins" |last = |quote = "GIR, reporting for duty" "I Don't know" "I'm gonna sing the doom song now!(sings for a while then notices the earth)" "yes, my master" "I saw a squirrel" "None may pass! You are an intruder!" "You gonna make biscuits?". }}GIR is one of the main characters of Invader Zim. He is Zim's robot companion, constructed from scrap parts and given to Zim by the Almighty Tallest instead of a regular S.I.R. (Standard-issue Information Retrieval) unit. GIR is voiced by Rosearik Rikki Simons. The character GIR has featured in the main storyline in 2 episodes: "Invasion of the Idiot Dog Brain" and "GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff." Origin The point that GIR's body was first constructed is the first episode in the series (The Nightmare Begins). when Zim attempts to get a SIR Unit, a broken robot of a SIR was put together with parts from a garbage can by the Almighty Tallest and then put whatever they had in their pockets such as pennies, paper clips, and bubble gum into its head. The robot introduced himself as GIR. It is unknown what the G stands for, but it is theorized that it stands for garbage; he might be a SIR unit prototype, or an out-of-date model. Personality GIR is Invader Zim's robot servant, easily influenced yet impossible to fully control. He is incapable of focusing attention on important things for long periods of time and often speaks with no relevant coherent thought in mind, making him almost completely useless, or even disastrous. Occasionally he reverts to normal S.I.R. behavior, during which time either all his cyan colored components or sometimes only his eyes become red and voice becomes much deeper, but these periods are normally short-lived. During the episode GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff, Zim manages to set GIR to duty mode using a behavioral modulator, but the result is that he eventually sees Zim as a threat to the mission and tries to kill him. When GIR shuts down, all of his cyan parts turn gray and he reverts to lifelessness. As a robot, GIR technically has no gender, but he is usually referred to as being male, mostly by Zim. In public on earth, Zim and GIR must wear disguises, GIR's most common disguise is a green dog suit that squeaks, with a visible zipper down the front. Another disguise is one that looks like a human child, and another that looks like a government agent by the name of "government man". Unlike Zim, he doesn't mind getting involved with typical Earth culture, and has a strong love of Earth snacks, such as tacos, taquitos, waffles, cupcakes, chicken with mayo and slush-style drinks. A strange fact is in the opening for the show, when Zim is thrown into his voot cruiser, you can see GIR's eyes are green instead of cyan. Gallery Gir in dog suit.jpg Gir suit stand.jpg Câinele lui zim.jpg Zimwiki5.jpeg|GIR's regular appearance Invader Zim.jpg GIR disguised as an elf.jpg HypnoGIR.gif|GIR gets hypnotized by Pustulio. Gir dogsuit.png Funko-Pop-Invader-Zim-12-Gir.jpg Zim--gir-on-the-pig-41-6382-1.jpg Robot GIR POP figure.jpg ZimGIRFlorpus.png GIRdancin.gif 4FB0DC5B-B54B-47E3-BCF9-5DCF1C3758CD.png 58B754D8-5708-4DCF-BB16-28E84020B24A.png D7AFEFD6-A367-4130-AACD-A5157ACDE61B.png 41A83FC1-9A7F-456E-B500-B3B4CBD32D1F.jpeg 267FFFB4-2820-4F05-B84B-76846C598DC6.gif FEF37F60-C698-4988-8C6D-A6B44DCB0075.png 07E5ABB2-C7AA-440B-AEF5-27DF4A2084E2.png EAF6B959-1774-4FB1-9E0D-4DA8FA68851F.jpeg A303B15D-C508-4814-9F5E-F342E677A418.jpeg F473AAEE-B54A-435F-A8A8-D301025C3F0D.jpeg GIR Eating Popcorn.gif 3A89D1A1-6287-416B-8994-24A2C48945CE.jpeg ADE9BE01-D910-483A-B69B-BEAC49DE97B0.jpeg B690D867-1A92-42F0-BAA9-535A36DFAC6D.jpeg 4411A9A9-175B-4653-864F-41107BA84BDD.png B27A6B8C-AC16-4E38-88B7-3D8E828F2D87.jpeg 1D46B4AC-BBFC-498C-A8AD-95004F725FE6.jpeg 1C67C7CB-56FA-4785-B7E2-AD9C13EE5719.jpeg E5775162-52FB-41E7-8F6A-873C4C459973.jpeg|Robot gir plush DE1DCC26-E0EA-4A05-9CBA-293B8D60B4FD.jpeg 1245E43D-50FF-4648-8892-3711CA2D0232.jpeg 9DFBA7DB-5936-4E4B-8868-F3ED1F6896C4.jpeg 44C52856-382A-4187-90F1-14CE7AFEDF9D.png Gir-With Tacos.png Invader Zim Key-Rings.jpeg Gir (Left) and Zim (Right).png Gir flying promo.png Pets Day.jpeg Various Nicktoon characters cheering in the bleachers.PNG GIR Art 2.png Smash bros x nicktoons crossover.jpg 706A8B0E-2ACF-4AD9-8BEF-5E597490791E.png External links *Invader Zim Wiki: GIR Category:Characters Category:Invader Zim characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Idiots Category:Sidekicks Category:Dogs Category:Singing Characters